The present invention relates to a light fixture, and in particular to a fireproof light fixture.
In the modern house decoration, some recessed light fixtures are usually installed in the walls of the ceiling, furniture, etc. In order to prevent fire from spreading when on fire, wall plates at these positions consist of fireproof plates. However, when mounting the recessed light fixtures, holes have to be made on the fireproof plate. Normally, the recessed light fixture is not fireproof, and there is a risk that fire may spread through these recessed light fixtures. Moreover, in the known cylindrical recessed light fixture, at least the top of the mantle is made of aluminum so as to enable the mantle to have a better property in heat dispersion, but as is known in the art, aluminum has a relative low melting point. When there is a fire, the top of the mantle which is made of aluminum will be burnt out and thus the fire will spread into the ceiling, and serious damages will be caused.
Therefore, the recessed light fixtures should comply with the safety standard and fire resistance requirements. US fire resistance standard UL263 gives the fire resistance requirements of the floor, ceiling and other architectural components, as well as the recessed light fixtures used in the building. The Chapter 15 of UL1598, US safety standard of light fixtures, specifies the working temperature of light fixtures: in the case of the heat protector does not work, the light fixture contacted with the heat insulator or test box shall not exceed 90° C. within 3 hours; in the case of the heat protector works, the light fixture contacted with the heat insulator or test box shall not exceed 160° C. within 3 hours. Temperature controller may be provided in the light fixture to controlling the temperature, and when exceeding the standard temperature range, the light fixture turns off itself. Thus, it is desirable to obtain a light fixture with good fire resistance property which complies with both the safety standard and fire resistance standard, and also has a good result in heat dispersion to maintain the temperature of fixture and ensure excellent working property.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a fireproof light fixture which has suitable structure and good fire resistance property.